character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole MacGrath (Canon, Evil Karma)/TeenAngel101
Summary Cole MacGrath, unlike his heroic counterpart, was a selfish, violent, and sadistic psychopath, and the main anti-hero protagonist of the inFAMOUS ''series from Sucker Punch Productions and Sony Entertainment. Once an ordinary bike courier in Empire City, Cole has been granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere. Cole has become consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers towards the sinister and destructive path of evil, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. This version of Cole is considered to be from alternate timeline, one of many, and branches off into two other timelines as well. In the first timeline, Cole is a true villain, uncaring of anyone but himself, even those closest to him. He activates the Ray Sphere a second time rather than destroy it, killing several hundred more people, as well as his ally John White. After killing Kessler, this Cole abandons the quest to destroy The Beast completely, and joins forces with Sasha and her Reapers, ruling over the ruined Empire City with an iron fist. In the second timeline, Cole is more like himself from the main timeline, however, when faced with the final decision to use the RFI to save humanity or side with The Beast to destroy it and preserve Conduit-Kind, he sided with The Beast, believing it to be the only way to save anyone. After destroying the city of New Marais, killing his ally and friend Nix after a hard-fought battle throughout the city, and murdering his best friend Zeke, John decided that he couldn't stomach the slaughter of humanity any longer, and passed his powers to Cole to continue the mission, making him the new Beast. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-A | '4-B '| At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: 'Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, Demon of Empire City, The Beast '''Origin: '''InFAMOUS '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 in inFAMOUS 2. Currently 36 in both timelines. '''Classification: '''Human Conduit, Supervillain, Terrorist '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can lift, move, and throw virtually any objects with Magnetism, even objects that are wooden or made of ice), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others), Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers recently acquired, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them. Foresaw The Beast's arrival in Empire City beforehand), X Ray Vision and Aura Sensing, Clairvoyance (Possesses a Radar and Sonar Vision which allows him him pin-point accurate layout of the environment, precise locations of enemies even if he can't see them, and can sense electrical aura making him nearly impossible to sneak up on), Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation/Mind Control (He can read thoughts via manipulating neuroelectricity, and is able to absorb and manipulate memories. Can view the final memories of a recently deceased person. Should be comparable or superior to Fetch Walker, who can enslave large groups of enemies to fight for her, and should be able to do the same via neuroelectric manipulation), Healing of himself and others, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Is able to quickly heal from fatal injuries such as being shot in the chest and head multiple times. Ice Titans, who are much weaker than Prime Conduits, can nigh-instantly regenerate blown-off limbs), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for hundreds of years), Immortality (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze enemies), Can drain life energy via touch, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate kinetic energy, and can comprise grenades and rockets of them. Can also harness kinetic energy to increase his speed and jumping ability), Limited Reactive Evolution (Can gain new powers by stressing his body in different ways, under moments of extreme mental or emotional duress, or through continuous exposure to electricity or Ray Field Energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create highly durable, electromagnetic forcefields), Matter Manipulation (Can alter matter on a subatomic level. He can manipulate and control ions, as well as absorb ionic charges into his body. He is far superior to Alden Tate, who's telekinesis can affect matter on a subatomic level, create sentient monsters out of random materials, and harden the molecular structure of objects to the point of making ordinary scrap metal invulnerable to attacks on Cole's level. His future self, Kessler, can also atomize targets, shown when he killed Moya's soldiers in the comic series, and can create new types of ions with his powers. He should be comparable to Eugene Sims, who can turn video energy into real fire and light that Delsin can absorb), Transmutation (Can transmute matter such as bullets, as well as other energies, into electricity that he can then absorb), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes and powerful wind funnels), Weather Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the weather on a scale of thousands of kilometers to planetary. Can summon storm clouds, rain down lightning bolts, create tornadoes, hurricanes, and more), Skilled at Hand to Hand Combat and Melee Weapons, Fire Manipulation (Gained the power of Pyrokinesis and Napalm Manipulation through the Power Transfer Device, and can create and control oily tentacles and tendrils, throw fireballs and flaming grenades and rockets, charge pyrokinetic energy to his fist for a devestating punch, ignite large waves of oil to set fire to his enemies, and can fly through pyrokinetic propulsion), Homing Attacks such as the Stalker Grenade and Sticky/Redirect Rocket, several means of Durability Negation (Absorbing bioelectricity and life force via Bio-Leech, and can do so on a larger scale with Ionic Drain. Overloading bio-electricity within someone's body with Electric Touch, atomizing or transmutating enemies with Matter Manipulation, etc.), Summoning (Can summon the Corrupted to fight for him), Gravity Manipulation (Can lower the gravity of enemies, leaving them helplessly floating in mid-air), Flight (Originally, he could only glide. But after honing his powers, he is able to fly freely and indefinitely), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily amplify his stats and power by overchargnig on electricity), Can grind on the ground and walls via electromagnetic "skates", Immunity to Electricity. His vampire form allows him abilities such as Soul Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Transformation (Into a swarm of bats). He has a High Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Is able to easily resist Sasha's mind control, which can control the entirety of Empire City, with a population of over 10 million people), Matter Manipulation (Is able to resist The Beast's matter manipulation, which can break down and control matter on a subatomic level), Soul Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can resist Bloody Mary's attempts to control his soul and free will), Energy Absorption (Withstood Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy. Withstood David Warner's grasp, which can instantly leech all the bioelectricity and life force from humans with a mere touch), Absolute Zero (Can resist the cryokinetic attacks of Kuo and the Vermakk 88, which can freeze every molecule of a target to Absolute Zero), and Extreme Heat (Can easily withstand temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun. Is completely unfazed by The Beast and Nix's fire and napalm attacks) | All aforementioned abilities on a higher scale, as well as all the powers of The Beast | All aforementioned abilities on a Universal to Multi-Universal scale, as well as all the powers of Polygon Man 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '(He easily created a thunderstorm over Empire City at the beginning of the first game right after gaining his powers and while incredibly injured and weakened, and it was calculated to be Large Island level. He is able to fight a holding-back Beast, who, while holding back immensely, can create a small black hole in his hand, generating 50.3 Ninatons. He also casually created dark clouds across the world in an instant, which produced hundreds of zettatons. Easily busted the moon in the future when he first awoke, vaporized the entire Eastern Seaboard with a single chain blast, and was implied to have destroyed the planet after Kessler time travelled) | 'Solar System level '(Gained the full powers of The Beast, and should thus be comparable to him at his peak. While regenerating from a single atom, The Beast created a much larger black hole, indicating that his full power is much higher than his held-back state) | At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe '(Absorbed the powers of Polygon Man after defeating him) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL+ '''reactions, combat, and flight speed (Is able to casually dodge point-blank lightning, beams of radiation, pure light and photons, and consistently fly fast enough to escape The Beast's black holes). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can use it to enhance his speed and jumping ability) and Precision (Slows down his perception of time) | At least '''FTL+, likely higher '''(Much faster than before). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Precision | '''Unknown. At least FTL+. Omnipresent 'within his domain. 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M+ '''physically (Comparable to a held-back Beast, who casually lifted and threw a giant, building sized metal statue across a city with little effort). '''Class G '''with Magnetism/Telekinesis (Comparable to Alden's telekinesis. Which could lift multiple buildings, as well as an entire bridge, and transform it into a giant behemoth that he could control and move freely like his own body. This behemoth should've weighed at least 1,000,000 tons) | At least '''Class G '''physically. '''Higher '''with Magnetism/Telekinesis | '''Unknown. Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ '(Harmed David Warner with physical blows) | '''Solar System Class '| At least '''Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level+ '''(Easily tanked the Ray Sphere Explosion when he had no powers. Has taken hits from Conduits comparable to himself such as Sasha, Alden, Kessler, Nix, and Bertrand. Has taken hits from a held-back Beast). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields | '''Solar System level. Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields | At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Thousands of Kilometers with powers. | Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Planetary with powers | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Amp, Cellphone 'Intelligence: 'Is able to instantly and easily distinguish weaknesses and vulnerabilities in an opponent's defenses. Can come up with battle tactics and strategies on the fly mid-combat. Is a tactical genius, able to outmanuver military forces, organizations hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world, and defeat his own future self in single combat. After receiving Kessler's memories, he should possess all his several centuries of knowledge and experience. '''Weaknesses: '''Has trouble controlling his electricity. He can cause cars, guns, and fuel to explode with a mere touch. He takes extensive damage, and will eventually die from being submerged in water, though he can possibly negate this weakness by evaporating the water with Pyrokinesis. | None Notable. Previous weaknesses are no longer an issue. | None Notable. '''Key: InFAMOUS 1 & 2 Base '| 'With The Beast's Powers '| '''After Absorbing Polygon-Man's Powers (PSASBR)Category:TeenAngel101 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2